skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Fortune
One of Ms. Fortune's greatest strengths is her ability to dish out massive amounts of unprecedented burst damage. Damage based on max health, guaranteed critical hits, bonus critical hit damage, bleed, debuffs triggering more debuffs, and many more. After unlocking Ms. Fortune's Character Ability, you can "bowl" her head by activating the Character Ability button in the lower left. Afterwards, her head will remain detached, and new "head control" options will be available to you on the HUD. Tapping these four buttons will do different things. * RECALL - Hold to recall the head back towards the body, attempting to reattach it. * ZOOM - A head attack that covers a long distance and knocks the opponent off their feet. * HEADBUTT - A quick head attack that covers a shorter distance but leaves the opponent standing. When used more than once in a combo, the second HEADBUTT will knock the opponent off their feet. * FELINE ALLERGIES - A head attack that launches itself into the air, and also launches opponents that are nearby. This head attack cannot be interrupted once it starts. Can be also activated during HEADBUTT and ZOOM. Abilities seconds after every 10 seconds not suffering a hit (includes blocked hits) |Name2 = Boop |MA2 = Gain ENRAGE for seconds after every 10 seconds not suffering a hit (includes blocked hits) }} Variants On mobile devices, tap on the variant text to navigate to their page, not their card. Bronze: Silver: Gold: Diamond: Special Moves Blockbusters Headless Mode Combo Notes: * ''G5 means a chain of 5 normal ground attacks. (Usually by tapping 5 times on the screen)'' * ''Up or Launcher means the normal move that sends your opponent in the air (usually by swiping up)'' * ''A5 means a chain of 5 normal air attacks. (usually by tapping 5 times after having launched your opponent)'' * ''Grab or throws or Grapples means to grab your opponent. (Do it by swiping with 2 fingers)'' * ''Dash means a dash attack (swipe right)'' * ''Trip means a trip attack (swipe down once)'' * ''Power Strike is a charged attack (press and hold for a few seconds to charge then release)'' _ STANDARD COMBOS * G5 > Trip * G5 > Feral Edge * G5 > Fiber Upper > Feral Edge * G5 > Fiber Upper > Cat Scratch x 2 > Cat Slide * G5 > Fiber Upper > Cat Scratch x 2 > Cat Scratch Fever * G5 > Fiber Upper > El Gato > Cat Scratch x 2 > Cat Scratch Fever * G5 > Up > A5 > Trip * G5 > Up > A5 > El Gato ( Does not work on some fighters) * G5 > Up > A5 > Hit Paws * G5 > Up > A5 > Cat Scratch Fever * G5 > Up > A5 > Hit Paws > G2 > Cat Scratch Fever * G5 > Up > Fiber Upper > El Gato > Hit Paws > Cat Slide / Cat Scratch Fever (may not work on cerebella) * G5 > Up > Fibber Upper > Feral Edge > Hit Paws > Cat Slide or Cat Scratch Fever (may not work on cerebella) _ SITUATIONAL COMBOS Head-off Combos (in construction) Note: Generally you want to start your combo when your head is very close to your opponent. * Head-off Power > G2 > Cat Scratch Fever * Head-off G5 > Zoom > G5 * Head-off G3 > Headbutt > G3 > Headbutt > G3 > Zoom * Head-off G5 > Zoom > G3 > Cat Scratch Fever * Head-off G5 > Zoom > G3 > Cat Scratch x 2 > Cat Scratch Fever * Head-off G5 > Up > A5 > Zoom > Cat Scratch Fever * Head-off G5 > Headbutt > G3 > Fiber Upper > Feral Edge > Omnomnom > Cat Scratch Fever (Needs to be at least half a screen away from right wall. Corner *G5 > Feral Edge > Hit Paws > Cat Scrach Fever or Cat Slide _ Special thanks to Skull Girls Discord players for the Heads off combo section. Gallery Skullgirls Mobile Ms. Fortune "Head Off" Combo|"Head Off" Combo. Category:Characters Category:Ms. Fortune